The Independent Black Jaguar
by Hita-Chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION-RULES/GUIDELINES INSIDE. AU. Haruhi has the Sohma curse and is the black jaguar. When the host club find out about the secret, what will happen then? Will Akito scare them away? Or will they stick by Haruhi's side? Who will end up with her? Will they be able to? KyoyaxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Summary: AU and no Tohru in this story, sorry to all Tohru lovers. Haruhi has the Sohma curse and is the black jaguar. Only Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Yuki knew about her. When the host club find out about the secret, what will happen then? Will Akito scare them away? Or will they stick by Haruhi's side? Who will end up with her? Will they be able to?

* * *

><p>Haruhi POV<p>

I sat in class tapping my pencil impatiently. I wanted to get to the Host Club. Today was a break day, so we wouldn't have any customers. The bell rung, so Hikaru, Kaoru, and I all left for the third music room. When we got there we saw that there was sign already on the door saying that we were closed.

We walked in and the twins went to a couch and sat down. I went into the kitchen in the back and made myself some tea. When it was done I walked out and sat down, starting on my homework sounded like a good idea. I had just started when I heard my name being called down to the office. And so I left telling the others I'd be right back, but wait…Kyoya-sempai isn't here…that's weird. Oh well.

Oh I hope the reason I'm being called isn't because Ranka wanted to come and say hi. The reason I call him Ranka is because he isn't really my father. He just happened to take me when my parents didn't want me. They didn't want me because I too have the Sohma curse. I'm the black jaguar. It's kind of like the cat, an outcast, but more deep and forgotten. The only ones that really even know about me are Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure-nii and Yuki-chan. Shigure is my older brother and the reason I don't live with him is because I didn't want to bother him, and he already had Yuki living with him and Kyo was to be living with him soon too. I figured I'd only get in the way.

I know about all the other members of the family, they just don't know me. Akito wanted it kept a secret that I even existed. So there you go, that's my explanation. When I got to the office I walked in and immediately froze at who I saw. _No, no, no, no, NO! He's not supposed to be here! Why is here? And why now? I've been finally getting used to the host club and no one had found out about my secret… _

"Ah Haruhi. I came by hoping that we could have a little chat?" Akito asked smiling.

I stiffened but nodded, "Of course, Akito-sama."

"Good. Follow me. We need to discuss in private. And so he led me out the doors and outside to a small cut off section of the courtyard.

We both stood there, I looked at the ground well aware of his eyes lingering on me.

"Haruhi, pet, it has been quite awhile since I last saw you. How old are you now?"

I didn't answer, knowing that either way I'll get in trouble. For either speaking out of turn or not replying, I chose to go with the latter. Akito's hand grabbed my hair and yanked it, so I was closer to him.

"I asked you a question. How. Old. Are. You. Now?" He asked, fiercely.

I flinched as he tightened his grip on my short hair.

"Fifteen! Fifteen, Akito-sama." I replied, shakily.

He released a little on my hair, but did not let go. He smiled coldly at me.

"That's a good girl, no wait, _pet_. Fifteen, huh? So it's been ten years since I left you with _Ranka_." He hissed Ranka like it was poison.

I trembled slightly. He let go and stepped back a little.

"Well, this is why I have come to see you," Akito started, "You will no longer be living with Ranka, you are to report home to Shigure from now on. Hatori will pick you up later, so have your stuff packed."

"But Akito-sama! I don't want to bother Shigure-nii! He has Kyo and Yuki-chan already-," I tried to tell him but was cut off as he smacked me.

"Shut up! You will be living with them. So get used to it. I will, however, allow you to continue going to school here, since you have earned your way in. But you will, and I mean you WILL, report home to Shigure. If you don't, you will be coming to live with me at the main estate." Akito said.

I gulped and nodded slightly. _Don't cry Haruhi! That's a show of weakness and he doesn't deserve to get that out of you!_ Akito smiled at the fear in my eyes.

"Good. I'll talk to you later, my ride is here." Akito turned on his heel.

I waited for him leave. Once he was out of sight I broke down into tears. I cried and sobbed uncontrollably. When I was sure I was done, I wiped my eyes and left to go back to the third music room.

A dark shadow, who observed the entire little meeting with Akito, quickly turned to beat her back to the music room.

When I got there I opened the door and went back to my abandoned homework. I tried to work on it, but my mind just kept drifting off to Yuki-chan and Shigure-nii, _what would they say when they saw me show up at their house? And what will Kyo's reaction be? We've never even met, but I already know all about him. Will he be furious and try to kick me out of the house? No, no that's ridiculous Haruhi. He can't do that; its Shigure-nii's house not his. But what about Yuki-chan? He's always been so careful around me…what will happen when he sees me breaking down into tears? _I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pat on my shoulder.

I turn and see little Honey-sempai standing there, looking at me with concern. I see all the other hosts standing a little bit behind him. They all had worry in their eyes. I was confused but then I felt a warm little drop fall onto my hand. I look down and see it's a little bit of water. I place a hand to my face, only to feel tears. I froze; I had been crying and didn't even realize it. So that's why their standing there, looking at me like that.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked me.

I locked eyes with him and his eyes had lost their cheerful glow. He was worried deeply about me. I tried to smile but just gave up when I was sure that all I had made was a grimace.

"I'm fine." I replied trying to keep my voice from cracking, and was successful.

Honey nodded, even though I knew he didn't believe me. The same went with the others. I turned and packed up my unfinished homework. All of a sudden I felt my pocket vibrate; I reached in and pulled out my phone. It was Shigure-nii. I flipped it open and held it to the side of my head.

With a shaky breath, "Hi Shigure."

"Oh Haru are you okay? Hatori told me all about it! In fact Yuki and I will be joining Hatori when he comes to get you!" Shigure told me.

I about dropped the phone and cried. I missed him so much. "Shigure, that's unneeded. Just let Hatori get me. I'll see you guys when I get there." I whispered to him, but then froze, "Shigure, d-does K-Kyo know?"

"Hm? Oh yes, he does. He's quite with it too. Oh and Aya can't wait to see you! He says that he'll have so much fun dressing you up! Just like old times."

I sighed and felt more tears, _great just great._

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Yeah I figured to let the hosts find out on their own about her moving instead of her telling them. Well please review and tell me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. SO SORRY!

Hello~ I'm sorry for not updating lately... But I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DOOOOO! So please help me out! PM or put your ideas in a review! I would really much appreciate it. Sorry and thank you in advance.

-HitaAndUtaPri


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Summary: AU and no Tohru in this story, sorry to all Tohru lovers. Haruhi has the Sohma curse and is the black jaguar. Only Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Yuki knew about her. When the host club find out about the secret, what will happen then? Will Akito scare them away? Or will they stick by Haruhi's side? Who will end up with her? Will they be able to?

Disclaimer: Hita doesnt own Ouran or Fruits Basket! :)

**Thanks to everyone for their support and all of the great ideas! I really appreciate them! They all helped me come up with this chapter! Well I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV<p>

I stepped out of the limo, looking up to Shigure-nii's house. I took a deep breath and walked to the trunk, grabbing my bags and walking up to the door. I waved to Hatori, he nodded back and drove off. I knocked and the door threw open.

"Kitty!" I was engulfed into a bone crushing hug.

I choked and kicked my brother in the knee. He jumped away, and I was able to breathe again.

"Shigure-nii! I've missed you so much!" I hugged him lightly, sniffling back more tears.

He patted my head, smiling, "You should go upstairs and get some rest. It must have been a long day for you. Yuki will bring your bags up to your room in a few minutes."

I nodded and dropped my bags to the ground and tiredly made my way up the stairs. I fell down onto the bed, feeling the lack of sleep fall upon me. I was very soon out cold.

Third POV

Yuki entered the room once Haruhi was up the stairs. He looked at Shigure, curiously.

"She sounds so different..." He mused.

"Well of course she does Yuki, she's fifteen now," Shigure chuckled, looking at Yuki.

Yuki glared at him slightly, "I know that! I mean she sounds different personality wise."

Shigure eyed him, thinking about what he said. He nodded, "I do see what you mean. But you should probably bring her bags up before Kyo gets home."

Yuki rolled his eyes and brought the bags up to her room. Haruhi lay asleep on the bed, her short hair matted down onto her face. Yuki walked over to her and smoothed it away, sitting down next to her. The bed creaked slightly, Yuki winced as Haruhi's head turned slightly. He hummed quietly until she stopped moving, asleep once again.

"Oh Haruhi... It'll be nice to have you back at the house."

Yuki rose and left the room, hearing racing footsteps coming towards him he put his arm out. The blurred figure ran into his arm, falling to the ground. The orange haired man looked up at Yuki, scowling.

"She's sleeping. You shouldn't disturb her. She's had a long day," And with that he walked off, leaving Kyo to mutter on the floor.

Haruhi's POV, In her dream

_I changed back into a human, grabbing a blanket off one of the couches. I held it tightly around my body. My body shook as it felt the harsh stares I was being given. I heard the pink bunny plushy hit the ground, the sound of a pen falling and a game system being dropped. Gasps of what sounded like horror soon resonated through out the room._

_I felt the tears welling up. My hands tightened their hold on the blanket._

_"Monster..." she heard a small voice cry out softly._

_She looked up to the downcasted small blond's head. She wanted to say something to him, but knew better._

_"MONSTER!" he shouted, lookling at her. Tears were in his eyes, his hands were balled up into fists._

_"H-Haruhi?" she heard the musical voice of Tamaki call out to her. _

_She looked slowly over to him. His face was one of confusion. _

_"Wh-What What is going on?" he demanded, his voice shaking only slightly._

_Haruhi looked down, not knowing what to say in response._

_"Should we call animal control?" a disgusted voice asked._

_"I think so." another said._

_"We hate wild pests." they finished together, disgust and horror seeping out of their alike voices._

_"Now, now, Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe that's no way to talk to our dear _**dog**_." Kyoya said, smirking and pushing up his glasses._

_I felt the tears go down._

_"Stop." a strong voice stated calmly._

_I looked up and my eyes locked onto Mori's approaching figure. He bent down to my short height on the ground and looked at me. He reached a hand out towards me and I scooted away._

_"D-Don't touch me..." I mumbled quietly._

_He looked at me sternly and tried to touch me again. I scooted all the way back into the wall._

_"You heard her, Mori-sempai. Don't touch her." Tamaki said._

_"You don't know what diseases she's carrying." the twins sneered evilly._

_I sniffled and scooted to the side, I stood up and punched the window, I jumped out. Not caring what happened next. I just needed to get away from them. The pain yanked at my heart. My brain throbbed and I felt the world slow down as I fell toward my death._

_"Haruhi!" I heard them shout, worry now appearing in their voices._

_My head cracked, along with pretty much every other bone. I stared up at the sky, my face staying emotionless. I felt everything slowly go numb, a liquid under my exposed limbs, my vision flashing slightly. Footsteps, screams, they were all around me. Till it all went dark. Nothing left. My hear bounded its last beat, my lips took their last breath of air. My eyes closed, forever._

End Dream, Third POV

The three men sat around a table downstairs until they heard an ear piercing scream. They all ran up stairs, throwing Haruhi's door open.

"Haruhi! Whats wrong?!" Kyo asked in a panicked manner.

Haruhi peeped out from under the covers, looking over at them. Her whole body trembling.

"Kitty?" Shigure called, walking towards her.

Haruhi jumped into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Shigure rubbed her back, bringing the small girl into his lap as he sat down. He shooed Yuki and Kyo away, wanting to comfort his little sister alone.

"What happened Kitty?" He asked calmly.

She sniffled, "I dreamt that my friends found out about the curse... And they...they wanted nothing to do with me. They were teasing me and be meaning... And I jumped out the window..."

"Oh Kitty... Its okay it was just a dream... Nothing to worry about." Shigure soothed.

"I-I know... But what if they find out? I don't want Tori to have to erase their memories...!" Haruhi cried.

Shigure patted her back softly, "Haruhi, this is what we were worried about. You can't get attached to regular people like that, especially boys. You're going to end up like Hatori."

Haruhi cried harder, "I know! I know... I can't help it! I just wanted to study..."

"Kitty, I believe you should just move on from this whole dream. I promise things will all turn out okay."

Haruhi smiled lightly, "Thank you, Shigure-nii."

He kissed the top of her head, "Don't mention it. Now how about you cone down stairs and make us some food?"

Haruhi laughed, "Okay."

At Ranka's House, Third POV

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

Ranka wiped his eyes free of tears and half heartedly opened the door. There stood the Host Club. He looked at them and a fresh set of tears came to his eyes. He sniffled and stood back, allowing them to enter.

"Hello boys." He mumbled.

"Hello Ranka-san." Kyoya smiled lightly.

"What can I do for you?" He asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"We're looking for Haru-chan! Is she here?" Honey asked.

Ranka smiled sadly, tears forming, "I'm afraid not. She went out shopping."

"Oh. Can you tell her we stopped?"

Ranka nodded, "Of course. She'll be happy to hear it."

"Hey Ranka!" The twins called from down the hall.

"Uh y-yes?"

"Why isnt Haruhi's homework out? She always sets it out."

"Oh she didn't have any."

"But we were assigned multiple math things."

"She must have them done."

"But-"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Enough!" Tamaki shouted, "Cant you see Ranka's not in the mood for this?"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay boys. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see her. She said that hr had a few other errands to run."

"Aw okay."

"Thank you for your time Ranka." Kyoya smiled, closing the door behind them.

Ranka sighed, _that was close_. _  
><em>

Third POV, Before School in the Courtyard

The Host Club stood talking, waiting for their female friend to come.

"Mama! Its only a few minutes until the bell! Why isnt Haruhi here yet!?" Tamaki screeched.

"Give her time Tamaki"

A sleek black car pulled up to the side of the curb. The door opened, everyone watched intently to see who was coming out. Shigure walked around and opened the door for Haruhi. She smiled at him and got out. Shigure hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek softly.

Haruhi smiled happily as she pulled away.

"Have a good day," Shigure whispered in her ear.

Haruhi nodded and grabbed her bag and walked away, waving at him.

The Host Club were all looking at her with a jealous/curious look.

"Who was that Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking at ger seriously.

"A friend." She smiled smoothly and continued walking towards the building.

(Time Skip) After School

Haruhi sat on the couch, her homework in front of her. But she wasn't doing her homework, no she was texting Kyo and Yuki.

The twins came and stole her phone reading the message. It read: Whatre the plans for tonight?

"Give me that!" Haruhi shouted, jumping fir the phone.

"Who's Kyo?" They asked.

"My friend. Now give it!"

"The friend from this morning?"

"No a different friend! Give me my phone!"

"Uh uh uh! How come we're only hearing about these friends now?"

"It's none of your buisness who I talk to." Haruhi glared at them.

The phone went off again. They flipped it open and read it aloud.

"Hey Kitty! I'm on my way to come get you! XOXO" the twins' eyes narrowed.

"Kitty?" Tamaki questioned.

"Oh so this is the friend from this morning. Shigure." Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi growled and kicked Hikaru where the sun dont shine. He grunted and fell to his knees.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, rushing to his brother.

"Don't take my phone." Haruhi stated, packing up her homework and such.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Haruhi said, waving and walking out.

"Haruhi seems to be acting weird..." Kyoya murmured, "Interesting."

"Hika-chan! Are you okay?" Honey asked, leaning over the man.

He groaned, holding his junk, "That hurt!"

Honey giggled, "You kinda deserved it Hika-chan!"

In the Courtyard

Shigure stood against his car, waving to the approaching Haruhi.

"Hey Haru!"

"Hi Shigure." Haruhi smiled.

"How was your day?" Shigure asked.

"Eh pretty good."

"That's great! I vote that we all go get ice cream!" Shigure cheered.

"We? All?" Haruhi questioned, raising a brow.

"Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hatori!"

"They're all in your car?" Haruhi asked, eyes wide.

"No. Hatori, Momiji, and Kisa will be coming in Hatori's car."

"Let's go get ice cream!" Haruhi cheered.

They both got into the car, Yuki, Kyo, amd Haru in the back. Haruhi buckled up and looked back at them.

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"Hey." Haru said, waving.

Kyo half smiled and waved.

Yuki smiled, "Hello Haruhi."

The car was quiet other than the ocassionsal fight from the boys in the back. What they didnt know was that the Host Club were following them, wanting to see what Haruhi's been up to.

At the Shopping Mall

Hatori stood there, holding Kisa's hand. Momiji was jumping up and down, waving excitedly.

Haruhi threw open her car door and ran over to them. Kisa and Momiji running towards her. They all hugged.

"Haru!" Kisa grinned.

"Haruhi! I've missed you! Kyo's been so mean to me!" Momiji complained.

"Kyo! Why are you being mean to Momiji-kun?" Haruhi asked.

"He's annoying! Everytime he opens his mouth its instant annoyance." Kyo responded, glaring at the blond.

"See! Haruhi i think you should teach him a lesson!"

"Now now children. Let's not start fight!" Shigure intervened.

Everyone smiled.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Haruhi cheered, running towards the ice cream cart outside the store.

Everyone got their ice cream and had entered the mall. Except for Haruhi and Haru. He asked her to wait outside so they could talk.

Haruhi was sitting on a bench, Haru sitting next to her. They were calmly eating their ice cream. The hosts pulled in, instantly spotting Haruhi and Haru. They parked where they could sit in the limo and observe.

"So, Haru, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Haru sighed, stretching, "Well, you know how before you left Akito swore he'd get back at you for leaving him?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah?"

Haru sucked in a deep breath of air and scratched the back if his neck.

"What is it Haru? Did he do something?"

Haru released the air and looked at her, "Yeah. Yeah he did." Haru replied.

Haruhi laid her head down onto Haru's shoulder.

"What'd he do?" She asked quietly.

Haru wrapped his arm around her, "Er..."

"Please tell me Haru."

"He targeted Yuki, myself, and..."

Haruhi felt sad, "Who else Haru?"

He swallowed, "...Momiji."

Haruhi gasped, closing her eyes.

"Shhh. Its okay Haruhi... thats over..." Haru murmured.

"No its not. You guys got hurt because I ran away from him! I'm so sorry..."

Haru smiled lightly, grabbing her chin and pulled it up to his face. He smirked at her.

"We made it through."

"I know but-" she was cut off as another pair of lips took her own.

She looked at Haru's closed eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes wide and sparkling, her face heating up. Her eyes soon fluttered shut and she kissed him back. She felt Haru smile, making her smile as well.

Meanwhile in the car with the Hosts Tamaki was on a rampage as he watched them kiss. Hikar and Kaoru seething. Kyoya smirking in amusement. Honey and Mori's lips in the form of an 'O'.

"Yo, Haruhi, Haru! Are you coming or-" Kyo walked up to them.

Haruhi jumped away from Hatsuharu.

"Haru... You bastard!" Kyo growled, raising a fist.

"Kyo! Stop!" Haruhi cried out.

Haru grabbed his fist and Kyo stopped, still seething. Haru shoved him back and stood up.

"Whats wrong Kyo?" He taunted, looking at the orange haired man.

"You don't touch Haruhi." He stated.

Haruhi looked at him, "You have no say in who touches me Kyo."

Kyo looked at her, "Yes I do. You don't know what he could do to you."

Haruhi glared, "You still have no say in my life."

"You will not get involved with Haru." Kyo stated angrily.

"Oh my God! You're just like them! This is unbelievable!" Haruhi told him.

"Im just like who?"

"You're just like my friends! You think you have a say in what goes on in my life!" Haruhi accused, pointing at him.

Kyo put his hand on his hip.

"Anyways, come on Haru. Let's go look for the others." Haruhi grabbed Haru's hand and they walked around Kyo and into the mall.

"Dammit! Screw you Haru!" Kyo shouted, punching the wall and kicking the bench.

The hosts exited the limo, looking over to the angry Kyo.

"Now what?"

"We go in the mall."

"And avoid all of them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

And so the Host Club entered the shopping mall.

* * *

><p>I suppose I'll end it here! I hope you all liked it! Hopefully the next one will come sooner! :)<p>

Thanks for reading and please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Summary: AU and no Tohru in this story, sorry to all Tohru lovers. Haruhi has the Sohma curse and is the black jaguar. Only Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Yuki knew about her. When the host club find out about the secret, what will happen then? Will Akito scare them away? Or will they stick by Haruhi's side? Who will end up with her? Will they be able to?

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Haruhi was looking around in a little trinket shop with Kisa, the Host Club slowly trailing behind trying to be inconspicuous. They were actually doing a pretty good job. They were soon just walking along talking merrily, looking for the others. When all of a sudden a big blob of shouting came from behind them.

"Haruhi!" came from across the mall.

"Uh oh..." replied the brunette. Shigure looked up and towards where his sister and Kisa stood, staring at the group quickly approaching. Him and the other Sohma males moved closer to the two girls.

Shigure said "Haruhi, who are they?"

Then the most terrible thing happened. Kyo glanced at the blob of humans and realizing they were all males corresponded with, "Yes Haruhi, who are they?" as he questioned her you could see the anger in the way his jaw and fists were clenched, he got so angry he broke his ice cream cone.

"There..." Haruhi didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she was cut off by the two light orange haired males screaming her name.

"Haruhi!"

They ran up to her, put their hands on their hips, bent down to her height and looked from her to the Sohma crew and said, "Haruhi, exactly,who are they?" they said, glaring harshly.

But it was Tamaki that signed his death wish, he did the worst thing possible to do to a little sister in the presence of her big brother, that is besides kissing her. He hugged her, or at least tried to. He didn't get to because Shigure's fist got to his face first.

The first to speak was Shigure, he leaned down to Tamaki on the ground and picked him up by his collar and held him up, "If you know what's good for you, you will never touch my little sister ever again."

The Hosts' jaws dropped at this statement, in pure shock. The twins, being themselves, were immediately suspicious.

"But Haruhi doesn't HAVE any siblings!" the two retorted.

This time Kyo answered, "And how would you know that she did or didn't? 'Cause I've known Haruhi almost all my life and I don't know any of you!" he shouted, his black aura surrounding him. Shigure felt a tug on his shirt and he looked down to see Haruhi looking up at him, "Shigure-nii, please put Tamaki-sempai down. I don't appreciate you hitting my friends and I'm sure he doesn't either..."

This time it was the Sohma's jaws to drop.

"Friend's?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes, friends you got a problem with that ?" Hikaru said, his arms crossed, identical to his twin.

Then Kyo looked to Haruhi, "I know that you're a tomboy and all Haruhi but... Why are they all male?!" he harshly asked, tugging on his hair.

The other host's ignoring Kyo completely, looked at Haruhi.

"Haru-chan why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Honey said in a pouty voice.

"Or at least some other friends besides us..." the twins grumbled in the background.

Haruhi, ignoring all orange heads completely turned to Honey and said, "It never really mattered until now I guess. I never really saw Shigure after he moved out. He lived too far away, so it never really came up."

Tamaki got very upset with her reply and responded quite harshly, "Never came up?! We ask about your family ALL the time!"

At his yelling Yuki, who had stayed quiet all this time, approached him, "Do. NOT. Yell. At. Haruhi."

The twins tired at being ignored decided to answer. "We almost never yell at Haruhi! SHE yells much more! But just out of curiosity, was that a threat?" asked Hikaru. "Cause I don't think you should be making any with that physique." Kaoru finished. Yuki smirked at their actions, "Wanna bet on that?"  
>That's when Hikaru's temper went off, "Yeah, and I'll erase that smirk on your face."<p>

And with that chaos erupted Yuki, with his fast reflexes, dodged all of Hikaru's attacks and kicked him to the other side of the corridor. Kaoru leaped in from behind but was caught off guard by Kyo . Kyo being that 'fluffy sparta kitty' (Thank you Guest reviewer for that) saw the fight and came in to protect the 'damn rat' and threw Kaoru down. The twins went to continue fighting them, Honey and Mori ready to step in if it got out of control. The Sohma's doing the same as the two seniors. Haruhi sighed and walked in between them, making both sides of males freeze.

"Stop it. All four of you. You guys are being pests." She stated simply.

* * *

><p>OK! The end! Thank you to Guest reviewer for the basic outline of this chapter! It was very much appreciated! I promise I will post the next chapter before the end of next month! Sorry its such a horrible date but I can't promise anything else. I'm a tutpr for people so writing hasn't been on the top of my to do list lately. But I got this done! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Review Please!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Summary: AU and no Tohru in this story, sorry to all Tohru lovers. Haruhi has the Sohma curse and is the black jaguar. Only Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Yuki knew about her. When the host club find out about the secret, what will happen then? Will Akito scare them away? Or will they stick by Haruhi's side? Who will end up with her? Will they be able to?

Disclaimer: Hita does not own Ouran or Fruits Basket.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

Haruhi walked away calmly, Momiji and Kisa bouncing after their favorite cousin. They kept asking her questions about the Host Club, trying to figure out what their precious Haruhi has been up to.

"Momiji, Kisa, please stop. I'll answer your questions later." Haruhi snapped, looking down at the two.'

They nodded and went back by the other Sohmas. They shrugged and emerged into a conversation. Yuki looked at Haruhi, he was afraid that he had went to far, so he figured he'd go talk to her. He walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked.

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"Don't lie Haruhi. It's never been something you were truly good at."

She scowled, "What do you want Yuki?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Haruhi frowned, "And to apologize for my behavior. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. I feel like that stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

He heard giggling from next to him and looked at Haruhi was where the giggling was coming from.

"Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry Yuki." Haruhi said through her laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because... It just amuses me that you call him that I guess."

"Really?" Yuki asked, kinda surprised that that's what she was laughing at.

Haruhi nodded and smiled at him, "It's okay, Yuki. It wasn't your fault. You two were just protecting me, I guess."

Yuki nodded, "Yeah. But I'm still sorry. I could've really hurt your...friends."

Haruhi looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, "Let's go."

"Wait what?" he asked as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him with her.

They sprinted through the mall, running up and down stairs. Yuki was very confused but smiled as he saw the look of pure joy on Haruhi's face. She turned a sharp corner and pulled him to a stop. They froze, HAruhi laughing and Yuki smiling until he had too.

"Oh gosh... That was sooo fun!" Haruhi cheered happily.

"Yeah, it was. But we lost the others."

"Exactly." Haruhi winked.

Yuki looked at her, eyebrows rose, "You were trying to get away?"

"Mhm!" she nodded, grinning like an idiot.

"Haruhi?! Yuki?" they heard.

"Shhh." they said togehter smiling, they pressed up against a wall as all of the boys and Kisa ran past.

They both burst out laughing as soon as they were all gone. Haruhi and Yuki joined hands and dashed off in the other direction and up some stairs. They were both grinning. As they ran they bumped into someone, making them halt. They looked and Haruhi started to pale.

"Hey, Haruhi-sempai." the young Haninozuka said, pushing up his glasses.

"Haruhi-sempai!" the young Morinozuka boy cheered, smiling.

"Ah hello Chika, Satoshi, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh Satoshi likes this place so we come here a lot." Chika replied boredly.

Satoshi grinned and nodded.

"Wait where are our brothers and the others? Aren't they always with you?'

"And who's he?"

"This is Yuki," she smiled at Yuki, "And I don't know where they are. I know they're in here somewhere."

"HARUHIIIII!"

"Uh oh. Gotta go! Nice seeing you two!" Haruhi said, dragging Yuki away.

"Bye Haruhi-sempai!" they waved after her.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was kinda OOC, but it is to be expected to happen in this story. Anywho random Chika and Satoshi appearance. Sorry I wasn't able to update before last month. I'm tryin to get better at updating. : Sorry again. I promise next one wont take this long.

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Summary: AU and no Tohru in this story, sorry to all Tohru lovers. Haruhi has the Sohma curse and is the black jaguar. Only Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Yuki knew about her. When the host club find out about the secret, what will happen then? Will Akito scare them away? Or will they stick by Haruhi's side? Who will end up with her? Will they be able to?

Disclaimer: Hita does not own Ouran or Fruits Basket.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's POV, Food Court<p>

I sipped my soda, looking around. Everything seemed too quiet. Yuki looked like he agreed as well.

"So where do you think they are?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Who knows."

"True, true."

"Kitty~!"

"Well I found Shigure." Yuki commented.

I nodded and turned around to see all of them. I sighed to myself as I waved to them and turned back around.

"Haru-chan!" Honey bounded up next to me smiling happily.

"Yes Honey-sempai?"

"Where have you guys been? We looked everywhere for you!"

"We just went around."

"Chika and Satoshi were here too! They told us you guys ran this way!"

I scowled at them, "Cool."

"Kitty, we have to be getting home soon!" Shigure told me in a way to happy tone.

"Kay, let's go then." I replied throwing away my cup, _I'd rather leave before the Hosts have anymore of a chance to talk to you guys. _I finished in my head.

He nodded and went to go tell Hatori.

Third POV

The Hosts all sat down across from Haruhi and her cousins. The twins and Kyo were still glaring at each other while Haruhi scowled at everyone around her. She was hoping to get some fun family bonding time, but no. Tamaki and the Host Club had to come and ruin her trip. She thought back to this morning, and what was that with Haru? Why did he kiss her? Does he like her? Why was Kyo all mad? She was so confused. Why did she kiss him back...?

"Do I like him?" she asked a loud, causing everyone to look over to her.

"What?!" Kyo shouted, "Like who?!"

Haruhi blushed a little and ducked her head down, "No one.."

She looked up and saw Haru smirking a little bit at her. She looked away from him and looked to the shell shocked looking Hosts.

"Uh... Guys? You okay?"

"Haruhi liking someone? Isn't this interesting?" the twins commented, smirking at each other.

Haruhi scowled at the two, "I don't like anyone."

"You just asked if you liked him." Hikaru pointed out.

Haruhi face palmed, there was no point fighting if she really did say that... Cause it is kind of true. She is unsure of how she feels about Haru now. And she has no clue how she feels about the Hosts at certain times.

"Who do you think you like Haruhi?" the twins purred suggestively at her.

She shivered, it was times like these she was unsure about her feelings towards them. They always made her feel funny when they talked to her like that... Did she like the twins now too?! She sighed exasperatingly.

"Not discussing this now." she allowed her gaze to go towards Hatsuharu and saw he was still looking at her.

She could feel a blush coming and was then thankful when Shigure and Hatori came over, "Well let's go!"

Haruhi bolted for the door, making everyone confused. Haru sneaked ahead of everyone and went out the doors, hoping to get to talk to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi." the brunette jumped into the air and turned around to look at him.

"Oh Haru..." She blushed and looked down.

"Remember our time here on this bench Haruhi?" He asked, smiling at her and sitting down on it.

Haruhi nodded hastily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him and whispered into her ear, "Don't act like you didn't like it."

She blushed and shivered at the same time, "I know I enjoyed it Haru."

He smiled triumphantly, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I did it again."

"What're you talking-" She was cut off by Haru's lips once again capturing hers for the second time that day.

She turned bright red and surprised herself by kissing him back yet again. _Why do I keep doing this? Do I really like Haru? Or do I just like the attention and the action? Why am I allowing this to happen? I would have never let this happen before. What's changed..?_ Haru placed his hand on her waist and then one cupping her face. She put one around his neck, kissing him a little more heatedly. With only one word processing in her brain: Why?

Haru deepened the kiss and Haruhi easily complied, the Hosts and their family were taking forever anyways. Haruhi then pulled away when she thought about them, she looked down. Hatsuharu looked at her confused, he pulled her face up to his. He was very shocked to see her crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Hatsuharu asked, his soft spot for the girl being triggered.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "I can't do this Haru... Not right now."

He released his hands from her and grabbed her hands instead, "It's okay. I'm sorry I pushed all of that on you."

"No Haru, it's not." Haruhi mumbled through her now sobs.

"Why?"

"Because I think I liked it."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because... I don't know if you're the one... I like a lot of people.. But I guess it's nice to like someone that can actually touch me."

Haruhi cried even harder at her confession. Haru squeezed her hands in response.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, please calm down. Please stop crying. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I can't help you.. I wish I could help you."

"It hurts Haru! It hurts." Haruhi cried, taking her hand to wipe at her eyes.

"Haruh?!" five voices sexclaimed from the other side of the bench.

Haru and Haruhi both looked to see their family and the Host Club. Haruhi looked down and tried to calm down her freely flowing tears. Haru looked at them sadly and then back to the brunette.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" the twins asked, rushing towards her.

She shook her head at them, and looked in the other direction.

"Please tell us Haru-chan." Honey asked her.

She shook her head and stood up from the bench and ran towards Hatori's car, getting in the passenger side and then locked all the doors. Everyone shared a look and then all simultaneously looked to Haru. he shrugged at them and shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Well I hoped you liked it. It was kinda a half fail chapter but I think it went better than it could have. Kind of decent length. In my opinion its so-so. I wanted to give you guys something though. So thanks for reading! Review please~<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	7. New Year AN

Hey Everyone! Yes it's a pesking AN that you don't see very often. But I just wanted to make sure I thanked all of you for a great year! I feel my writing has grown and that many more people are reading and enjoying it. So thank you, all of you, and I can't wait to see how 2014 goes! Thank you and I promise to get writing more soon.

Thank you and I love you all,

Hita-Chan or Hita


	8. Chapter 6

**Independent Black Jaguar**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Ouran and Fruits Basket Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this variation of this plot. :)**

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed tiredly and walked quickly through the halls, avoiding contact with anyone. She was exhausted and still worked up over her kiss with Hatsuharu the other day… Love and life was screwing with her, she knew it was. Why else would she be having mixed feelings about her cousins and her friends?<p>

She turned a corner too quickly and collided with a boy from 2-D, she hit the ground with her eyes wide. The panicking girl quickly apologized and ran off, leaving her dropped library books. She was halfway to the music room by the time the curse fully kicked in. Her bag and clothes fell in a pile in the hallway but she continued to run into the room.

Lucky for her whoever had been in there last left the door ajar for her. She slid in and the door shut behind her. Haruhi had already disappeared into the changing room, trying to hide until she turned back. The last bell rang and she knew she didn't have long until the members of the Host Club would be filing it. She looked around the room, her eyes analyzed everything.

_I'm dead… They're going to find me… A black jaguar suddenly in the changing room is not going to go over well. Kyoya-sempai is probably going to call animal control, and then they're going to lock me up..._ she thought with defeat.

The changing room opened and the twins walked in, not seeing the jaguar on the ground. The two then proceeded to get undressed and Haruhi stared at them. She eventually growled when they got to their pants. The identical boys jumped and turned around slowly, their eyes locked onto the jaguar. Their eyes then widened reasonably and fear appeared on their faces. They screamed and darted out of the room. Haruhi, on instinct, stood up from her place on the floor and followed after them.

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked the two after they stopped running.

"J-Jaguar…in…the...changing room…" They breathed heavily.

Kyoya looked up, intrigued. Tamaki screamed and ran behind the twins. Haruhi stood on all fours, her head held up high. Mori looked at her confused as to where the cat had come from. Honey gushed about how cute she was but didn't get close to her.

Haruhi walked up to Mori, who was just sitting off to the side reading a book, and sat down. His eyes never strayed away from her. She nudged his leg gently with her nose. He lifted a hand and stuck it out for her, she sniffed it and licked it softly.

"She's friendly," Mori told them bluntly and pet her head.

Haruhi looked up at him with her brown eyes. Mori looked at her eyes semi-curiously. They looked familiar.

Honey rushed over and wrapped his arms around the big cat, rubbing his cheek against her soft fur. She jumped, startled, and growled, backing away from them. Honey blinked as he slowly registered what just happened.

"Mitsukuni you scared her," Mori said.

"Huh?" Tears welled in his eyes, "I'm sorry kitty!"

Haruhi slowly moved back, wary of the small man. Honey slowly reached out to pet her, she reached out to sniff his hand. Honey smiled and waited for her to smell his hand. She sniffed and recognized him as Honey and licked his hand and nudged it on top of her head. Honey grinned widely and moved closer and pet her with both hands.

Tamaki looked to Kyoya, "Did we order a jaguar, Kyoya…?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Then where did it come from?" The twins asked, walking over to the two second years.

Tamaki shrugged as did Kyoya. They sighed and turned their attention back on Honey, Mori, and the big cat. Honey looked over happily.

"Third years were allowed to bring something they want to show the class! Maybe someone brought a jaguar and it got away?"

"That's a very good idea and all, sempai. But wouldn't they have come looking for their pet?"

"Hmph. I never said that's what happened. I was just offering it as a suggestion," Honey muttered, going back to petting the cat.

"So what are we going to do with it, Kyoya-sempai?" The twins asked.

"As of right now, keep it in here and as a secret."

"Don't call her an it!" Honey shouted across the room.

_Whoa… Calm down, sempai._ Haruhi thought.

She stood up and walked over to Kyoya and placed a paw up on his leg. Kyoya looked down at her with a scowl and pushed her paw off him. Haruhi growled lowly and placed her paw back up on his leg. He once again pushed it off. She jumped up and pushed him and his chair backwards. She turned around and climbed onto one of the couches, lying down and licking her paw.

* * *

><p>Hey guys… Hehe, been awhile. Lifes been hectic, like to the extreme. So sorry it's short and took forever, gonna try and get better at updating.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	9. Chapter 7

**Independent Black Jaguar**

**By: Hita-Chan**

**Ouran and Fruits Basket Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this variation of this plot. :)**

**Why hello again everyone~! =D Been awhile again, sorry about that. Trying to refigure out this story..**

* * *

><p>Haruhi slowly got up from the couch after a little while, the Hosts had mostly gone to do other things. They had figured it would be best to leave her alone and not anger her. Kyoya decided that they keep it a secret that they found the jaguar unless someone comes looking for it. Honey has claimed her to be his new pet. The twins have learned to stay away, as has Tamaki. Mori has been silently admiring her from his chair.<p>

She yawned and stretched, looking at the Hosts. _How am I going to get out of here before I change back…_ she wondered, walking slowly throughout the room. She walked towards the windows and jumped up onto the ledge, looking outside. She looked over her shoulder at the Hosts who were paying no attention to her.

Her right paw shoved the window open and she jumped out the window, landing on a bush. She stretch and looked up to where she heard Honey scream. Mori was holding the boy back from jumping out the window. She shook her head and leaped off of it, her legs moved quickly as she ran off. Her goal was the forest across the street, _I need to get back to Shigure's…_

Her brown eyes looked around the woods as she ran through them. Shigure's house is quite a distance aways from Ouran however… She wished that she could call Hatori but her phone is still in her bag which is on the floor in the hallway.

**-With the Hosts-**

Honey watched the jaguar run off, "Takashi! We need to get her!"

"No, Mitsukuni," Mori responded, also watching it gracefully run into the stretch of trees, "She is heading to a certain place."

Honey pouted sadly, "But…"

Mori shook his head and closed the window, carrying Honey back over to their table. Honey pathetically resumed eating his cake. The others slowly resumed their activities. It was around the time they were all leaving when the twins finally asked what they'd been all wondering.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Yeah, where is Haru-chan? She was here earlier…" Honey looked around at everyone quizzically.

* * *

><p>Hey guys been awhile. Trying to get back into the pace of writing! XP So sorry it's short and took forever, again..., gonna try and get better at updating.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, please review!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	10. AN: No Hate Please

**Hey guys. **It's been awhile since I've updated, well at least to me probably to you too. But it'll be awhile until I update again, it'll be a little while. I'm having some personal issues lately and it's hard to talk about them with really anyone because most wouldn't understand. It's hard to explain. You may think it's really childish or stupid but I don't really care... I'm sorry if that sounds mean. Anyways, I've been really down lately. Like, I haven't really been myself, I guess is what I'm trying to say? I've been pretending to a lot of people. I'm trying to think of how I can give some sort of explanation. First, I don't want hate from anyone so I don't know if I even want to say anything more..

So on April 13th, one of my absolute favorite YouTubers made a video and said he was taking a break and he shared with all of his fans neary everything that is making him take a break. This guy has changed my life. He's made me so happy, so many others. I sometimes wonder if he and a few other YouTubers have kept me here. A lot of you probably don't car about any of this. But oh well. He's upset and down, which makes me upset. That just bothers me even more.

Then today earlier another one of my favorite YouTubers have quit from the group he was in, which makes me sad but I'm happy that he's doing what he wants.

So that's a small thing I guess that's affecting me. Well, I hope you all are willing to understand and wait for me to get back on me feet. I'll try and upload soon but I don't want to write when I'm not feeling right. No hate please. **Thank you. Well Bye-Bye. -Hita**


	11. IMPORTANT

Hello Everyone! Hita-Chan here! I apologize but this isn't a chapter, like I know you all were probably hoping for. I'm sorry for not posting an update in an entire year. But to be honest, I have lost inspiration and excitement for this story. I don't want to write something I'm not enjoying because it won't be enjoyable and I have a lot of other stories I enjoy writing and am working on. I do love this story and I hate to see it be discontinued but as of now that's what is happening. I'm sorry if I have disappointed anyone entirely.

However, I am going to be putting this story up for adoption. So if anyone is interested and writing and taking over this story, please PM me! :) Don't just take the story though, please notify me so I know. I also would like to read and see where you take it! I've seen this done with others where they ask people to fill out forms and such but since I had no future plans really except for it to be KyoyaXHaruhi, I don't need that. I would just like a PM with the name and a slight synopsis of where you're going to continue it and such. I'll lay out the few rules/guidelines below to make it more clear.

**For anyone interested in adopting the "The Independent Black Jaguar" here are the Guideline I will have with the process:**

1) Leave a comment saying you're interested.

2) PM me as soon as possible with what you're going to title the story and a small synopsis of your version.

**3) DO NOT POST YOUR ADOPTED VERSION WITHOUT NOTIFYING ME, I WILL FLAG IT AS STOLEN**

4) The story must stay KyoyaxHaruhi.

5) I ask you give me credit for the parts you take word for word as this was originally my story.

6) Please keep it a crossover and equally incorporate both sides of the crossover.

Alright! That's all I have for this story! I apologize once again and I hope someone(s) will take this story into their kind writing pads :) Thanks for reading the small bits I was able to post! I appreciate all of you!

~Hita~


End file.
